hellarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic culture and way of life
the main Inhaibtants of hell are either demons or dammned souls, and due to their high population they have started their own culture, though it is rather abstract and not all that cornated, however it does run all throughout hell, rather than being broken up by districts of hell, some of the parts of this culture is an alphbet of symbols known as "Gesen" these symbols are not so much used for wirtings, more so on pentagrams for the arcchdemons and the books in the hell archives, and example of this alphbet beings use can be seen on Samatonliana's pentagram, which has six different symbols present, these symbols are added through out her life to show he life with inthe pentagram, the one on the center repesents herself, showing that this is her pentagram, it is in the shape of an hourglass with a line going through it, the others are one showing that she fell in love with a nephilim, and nephilim cross with a "U" shape under it, another is a sign that shows she killed a high ranking archangel, in this case, Fourtuna which is just a cross with a slash through it and at the bottom end of the slash is a line going across the tip as if showing a sword without a handle. the next symbol is one showing that she is ruler over all the realms, which is a "Z" shape with two dots, one in each side of the Z and a vertical line on either side then finally a line going through the Z shape. the next one shows that she is the most powerful being in hell, this on is a bit harder to descirbe, in which three triangels each of them all meeting thier tips togather, the top one has and X in it and the others have their bottom cornner shadded in and then lines covering the tips of the top left cornners. The fianl one is showing that she is the archdemon of overwheilming power, which is and hour glass shape without the bottom line and a line going through the top part. other than their basic alphebet, the demons have a very war centered way of life, the main focuse of the demon is to train, their motives for training vary, some wish to fight for their leader and stay loyal in hell, however some wish to get srtang in order to escape from hell and live on the world again. Ine hell, escapeing is the highest crime there is, the penety for which is execution on sight by either shinigami, senshi or archdemon, though most of the demons that escape do it just to get back to the world they once loved, they need a sorce for living their, it is very hard for low ranking demons to live on the world's surface so in order to stay there for long periods of time, they must consume souls of humans, this is clearly why they are not allowed to escape hell and move up